Most Important Thing
by Regularamanda
Summary: A different take on what could have happened at the end of 'Death knell'. Slightly AU. Sam and Jack.


_Author's Note- This is once again, a GW inspired fic. The conversation was about that one picture of RDA and AT during 'Death Knell' where he kisses her forehead. And we realized that maybe in another reality that could have happened if she hadn't been with Pete. Therefore this fic came of it. Huge thanks to Devilish Me for letting me take her idea and run with it! Enjoy!_

**Most Important Thing**

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood over her and inwardly sighed in relief. She'd beaten the super soldier, she was going to be okay.

Major Samantha Carter sat against a rock, breathing heavily. Jack took the moment to study her. She had a deep wound on her leg and her beautiful face was marred by a gash on the side of her face. But she was alive. He'd been so sure that this time he had lost her. It had been too damn close.

As Jack studied her he didn't even try to conceal the emotions he was feeling. Anger at the damn super soldier for chasing her and causing her harm. Relief that she was going to be fine. Pride that she was able to survive under such harsh conditions. And finally love…for this incredible woman. Every emotion was clearly played out in his eyes and if Sam would have looked up she would have seen them as well. But she didn't.

Jack sat next to her. He could see that she was fighting to control her emotions, wanting to remain strong and in control. But he wasn't able to just sit there and do nothing. So he did the only thing that he knew of to comfort her.

"C'mere." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She willing came to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He felt her breath on his neck, reinforcing that she was going to be okay.

For a moment he let his perfect facade that he had worn for years, slip. This woman next to him wasn't just his 2IC, she was the woman he loved. She had slowly and quietly made her way into his heart, and Jack wasn't sure that she'd ever leave. These moments were always the hardest for him, when she was missing or hurt. In times like this all he could see and all he could think about was _her_.

Find her. Bring her home. Hope that nobody saw the desperation in your eyes. That was all he ever thought about when her life was in danger.

His facade forgotten he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead.

This was the undoing of her. A sob escaped her throat and her hands made their way around his neck. The tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she held onto him for all she was worth. His arm made its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His other hand stroked her hair. He breathed in the scent that was distinctly Sam, causing a lump to form in his throat.

"You're going to be fine." He whispered to her.

"And when we get back old Doc Frasier is going to patch you up and you're going to be back to playing with your doohickies and saving the world from another galactic emergency." He said teasing her.

Her sobs slowly stopped and she chuckled at him. "I think Janet may have a bit of a hard time patching me up this time." She whispered to him.

"Well…you'll still be beautiful."

"Sir." She told him.

Right. They didn't talk about the attraction between them. That invisible line that they never crossed.

Jack cleared his throat. "You want to walk now?" He asked.

Sam looked at him and shook her head no.

"How about if I carry you?" He said brightly.

Sam bit her lip. "Your knees?" She whispered.

God damn his age. "They'll be fine." He assured her.

She looked at him and after a long moment she nodded her head yes.

He bent down and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Her arms went around his neck and her face pressed into his throat. He swallowed at the onset of the emotions that once again bombarded him. He relished the feeling of her in his arms. He loved her, it was as simple and as complicated as that.

They slowly walked back to the gate and Teal'c remained as quiet as ever.

And when Jack's knees started to bother him, he didn't say a word. The pain of his bad knee was well worth having Samantha Carter in his arms.

They stepped through the gate and in a moment they were back on Earth. Back to being 2IC and CO.

But for just one more moment their feelings for each other were plain as day. He needed her. She needed him. Their eyes revealed the secrets that neither one had a right to say out loud. Not here, not at this time. But someone day they would.

He sat her down and the mask was once again put in place.

She was safe and at the end of the day that was all that it came down to. His heart could survive practically everything else…as long as she was okay. Because when it was all said and done, she was the most important thing to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
